


《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔魔贝警告搞笑OOC警告

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 魔贝, 龙珠超
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Summary: 人物是老鸟的OOC是我的搞笑肉文
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔魔贝警告搞笑OOC警告

迷惑性行为-大赏

你永远不会知道生活会给你带来什么惊喜，就比如这个主动的贝吉塔。  
在似乎要从那些突然冒出来的魔人说起。那天是晴空万里，贝吉塔如往常一样要同我一决雌雄，我乐意陪他玩这个，毕竟谁输了谁就是雌呗。反正每次都是他输，看他别别扭扭的不乐意，最后还不是被我弄的哭唧唧。  
可那天我俩还没动手，一声炸雷就劈出个崩豆似的魔法师，举着个尿壶似的玩意嚷嚷说什么‘他重活一次绝不重蹈覆辙’，嗯……我jio的换谁看个‘崩豆’似的玩意在那蹦跶，都会震惊一下以示礼貌……然后，贝吉塔就让崩豆给阴了。  
害，其实我知道贝吉塔有点抖M，可那也不代表我乐意看那崩豆把个花体的大M印他脑门上啊！  
于是我很不高兴的把那崩豆变成了爆米花。  
可是！爆米花死透了，贝吉塔的抖M没人给消了……我寻思着，贝吉塔准得发脾气，就试试霍霍的朝他走两步，然后……我就让他给骑了！天见可怜的，是真骑啊，我胃差点让他给压出来！  
这……他妈谁扛得住啊！就算他个小矮个不重，可力道也在那摆着呢啊！我想把人掀下去，结果就让他把前襟给扯了。害，这件可是新的，生气也别撕衣服啊！我这么嚷嚷，屁事不管，贝吉塔就跟个小疯子似的，撕完衣服扯裤子，草草草，一分钟不到我果了，然后就让他的后丘给j了。  
我太冤了！  
但是！这也太奇怪了，往日里要是真做这些那啥活动。贝吉塔也是得有个正当理由的，他好脸好面，输了勉为其难的被我威逼利诱一下认也就忍了。今这么主动……别是，等会他把屁股里的东西掏干净就准备杀我灭口吧？  
于是我悄咪咪的戳了戳贝吉塔的后腰，看他睡的挺熟，就打算把人撇这，我先套衣服溜了溜了。  
可我刚一动，那边就醒了，咋跟猫守耗子似的？我偷偷一跑，你不就不丢面了？可被逮个正着，咱肯定不能当拔diao无情的屑，所以我立刻收敛表情正襟危坐，准备面对狂风暴雨……然后，贝吉塔软乎乎的又贴上来了。这剧情有点神展开啊！  
哎哎哎，看没看过让干啥干啥的贝吉塔？你没看过？废话！在我这呢！只要我想，一字马他都能摆出来！我艹，爽翻天啊！  
这还回去干嘛？直接胶囊屋走起，一年两年都是他了！  
我知道他贪吃，可一晚上七八次……也的亏是我，换个人也变人干了。可铁打的汉子也禁不住这么糟啊！因为耕田累死，到时候我名声就得彻底玩完。  
幸亏贝吉塔爱玩，两大兜子玩具也算能喂他个半饱，在加上我使使劲，估摸着这一宿也就差不多了。这货最喜欢那半米长的黑色软橡胶棒，浣肠后做好润滑他能都吞进去，连尾托都能吃掉，然后就能从他凸起来的肚皮上知道他把那玩意塞到哪了。  
这时候，我就不用劳力了，只要把缩成一团的贝吉塔拖进怀里锁住，在抻展他的腰，就能听他哼哼唧唧的呜咽了，这时候只要在轻微用力一揉他的肚子，保准他会哭叫着射出来，然后我只要拽住后面的链子，把那玩意拔出来，他就能挺着腰一股股的往外继续喷水，等按摩棒被我扯开，顺着那个红艳艳的肉口，把自己往里使劲那么一顶！  
贝吉塔肯定是尖叫着连尿都收不住！这时候可别心软，决不能停得趁势使劲艹，就这时候他内里是被棒子干开的，软乎的锁不住人，等过会他适应了，那腔子又绞上来了，那力道你得拿出超三的劲才能把自己全顶进去。  
而且这时候他里面热的不行，还都是肠液，那软滑湿润的就跟能捅进他心里似的。我也做过这样的白日梦，可这货根本不甩我……我也看透了，这货就是馋我的身子！等我把自己的种子都交代给他，他才肯摸着肚子放过我。  
白天他就睡觉，吃饭时才会撩开眼皮看看我。  
不过我现在有点怵他，尤其是他舔盘子的时候，总jio得，他舔着盘子瞅着我，就跟在舔我那根似的，艹！不是说好的白天不硬吗？二弟背叛我了！  
待续-狡兔


End file.
